


Querido

by mustang_eddie



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bad Spanish, Dom Carlos, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanish Kink, Sub Cecil, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustang_eddie/pseuds/mustang_eddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil likes it when Carlos speaks Spanish, more than he'd care to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Querido

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is kind of a prequel to Atypical Monday (kind of). Please note, I don't know any Spanish so this is all Google translate, however, I fed it back into GT so it should make sense. If you do know Spanish and catch errors, have comments, or would like to beta/collab in the future, leave me a note in the comments! Thanks!
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: A big thanks to users ColorblindCity, Joan Tyler, NGK, Rosa, and random figure for the Spanish help! I've made the changes they suggested, so read away!

Cecil sighed as he sunk into his recording chair, surrounded by papers, his cellphone, and his buzzing laptop. He had four hours to write tonight’s show, and the skating rink that had appeared overnight at Jerry’s Tacos kept retracting its statements, so he only had a half-baked main story. He unscrewed the top of his coke and sipped at the thick, tapioca like liquid.  
Halfway through consulting Intern Rory about the traffic report the high school senior had made, Cecil felt someone cover his eyes.  
“Carrlooos!” Cecil shrieked. “Let me go!”  
“Mmm, No!” said the scientist with a smile that Cecil could feel by his ear.  
“Um, I’ll just go then,” muttered Intern Rory. “I’ll be in the breakroom.”  
After Rory left, Carlos turned Cecil around and took his hands off of Cecil’s face. Cecil sighed. On one level, he understood that Carlos wasn’t the perfect god that he became infatuated with. On another, Carlos and his beautiful half smile were absolutely perfect. He leaned up to kiss Carlos. Carlos leaned down, placing one hand on the desk behind Cecil to steady himself and another at the nape of Cecil’s neck. Cecil wrapped his arms under Carlos’ arms, reaching up to grab his shoulders and pulled him down further. Things were getting heated and comfortable when Carlos’ phone went off.  
“Oh shit, I’m sorry Cecil-“ Carlos apologized as he fumbled to turn his phone off.  
“It’s fine, darling, just take the call,” Cecil laughed. He was planning on sleeping at Carlos’ house that night anyway. Carlos rolled his eyes and answered his phone, still sitting in Cecil’s lap. For a second, at least.  
“Hello?” Carlos asked, then after a pause jumped up off of Cecil’s lap like it was on fire. “Lo siento, no pude agararr el teléfono de inmediato, mama!” He looked at Cecil embarrassedly. “Estoy en la estación de radio.”  
Cecil relaxed a little. He knew that Carlos’ mother spoke fluent English, but Carlos had explained that they preferred to speak in Spanish to each other. Cecil spoke no Spanish whatsoever, as he had taken modified Sumerian in high school. Carlos was running his free hand through his beautiful, thick, hair. As he listened to his mother speak, he whirled around and looked at Cecil, blushing adorably.  
“Sí, Cecil está aquí.Vamos a cenar esta noche después de que termine el programa de radio .” Carlos paused, then let out a laughing, irritated, sigh. “No mamá, no vamos a vivir juntos todavía .Sólo estamos saliendo por el momento" .”  
Cecil figured that Carlos was just telling his mother that he was hanging out with him. After all, they were hanging out. In the radio station. Which he thought is what Carlos had said to his mother. It had gotten warmer in the studio. Cecil tugged at the neck of his dress shirt. Carlos held his cellphone to his chest for a moment.  
“Sorry, Ceec,” he murmured. “I know it’s rude to speak Spanish when you can’t understand it, but this’ll just be quick. My brother’s hopping on the phone, I can leave if you’d like.”  
“No, it’s fine!” Cecil gushed. “I- I like hearing you speak Spanish. It’s culturally interesting.” Carlos rolled his eyes. Cecil’s ears burned. It wasn’t a total lie; he did like hearing Carlos speak Spanish. Putting aside his natural curiosity about Carlos’ culture, he had far different reasons to listen. The sudden tightness in his pants reminded him of those reasons.  
“iAdan! ¿Por qué me enviaste lubricante? Tuve que abrir el paquete en el laboratorio! Cabrón!” Carlos fumed at his brother, and Cecil could hear the laughter at the other end of the line. He stopped listening actively as their conversation continued, letting Carlos’ voice wash over him as he tried to prepare the Ice-Rink story. 

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************* 

Cecil was lying on the couch, listening to the Led Zeppelin record Carlos had put on. It was funny to Cecil that Carlos, who loved his cutting-edge science equipment, turned up his nose at modern weather reporting streams. Carlos walked into the living room with a takeout box, and fell on top of Cecil.  
“Is this your idea of spooning?” Cecil mocked.  
“Yes. Yes it is,” Carlos murmured into his ear. “I liked the show tonight. I love hearing your radio voice.” Cecil leaned up to kiss Carlos, sighing. They lied on the couch for a while, slowly eating their noodles, when Carlos’ phone rang again.  
“Shit, you’ve got to be kidding me…” Carlos groaned, looking at the screen. “Damnit, Mom.” He went to reject the call when Cecil blurted out,  
“No, you can take it!” Carlos looked at him.  
“Is there something wrong?”  
“No, of course not, I just know that the service is wonky in town.” Cecil backtracked. Carlos answered the phone, still looking confusedly at his boyfriend beneath him.  
“¿Qué quieres mamá?” Carlos asked, exasperated."¿Adán hizo qué? ¡Yo no soy responsable por él! Estoy a más de 2000 kilómetros de distancia, ¿cómo podría haber tenido algo que ver-“ Carlos stopped and stared at Cecil, who was refusing to make eye contact with his boyfriend. “Mom? I’m going to have to call you back,” Carlos said blankly, hanging up before his mother could yell at him anymore.  
Carlos slowly ground into Cecil’s hips, feeling the rock-hard erection Cecil had sprung. Cecil whimpered, pinned down by the much taller man. A wicked grin came across Carlos’ face.  
“You like it when I speak Spanish, querido?” He whispered into Cecil’s ear. Cecil let out a moan in reply. “Upstairs. My room, now.” Carlos demanded, pushing himself off of Cecil. Cecil’s heart pounded as he followed Carlos upstairs.  
As soon as Cecil entered the room, Carlos grabbed him roughly by the shoulders, shoving him into the bed. He threw open the bedside table drawer, pulling out lube and the handcuffs Cecil had stolen from the Sheriff’s Secret Police.  
“You wanna do this?” Carlos asked, quickly following with, “¿Quieres hacer esto?”  
“God, yes,” Cecil said through gritted teeth, whipping off his shirt and fumbling with the button on his khakis. Before he could finish, Carlos had cuffed Cecil’s hands over his head to the headboard. Carlos pulled off Cecil’s pants and sat on Cecil’s legs below his knees, rendering him completely immobile. Cecil squirmed involuntarily against his restraints, waiting for Carlos to start touching him. Carlos leaned back, resting his hands on his bed.  
“Te miré cuando estaba hablando por teléfono,” Carlos murmured, “"Eres tan jodidamente hermoso. No entiendes nada de lo que estoy diciendo.” He trailed a single finger on the bottom of Cecil’s foot.  
Cecil was sweating. He didn’t understand what Carlos was saying, but it had him harder than he had been in a long, long time. Carlos continued to speak, saying things Cecil could only assume would make him blush profusely in English. He could hear the lust in Carlos’ voice; it made his voice drop low and almost sinister. Carlos shifted, so his mouth was right by Cecil’s ear, his long hair barely brushing Cecil’s neck. No other parts of them touched. Cecil twisted in his hand cuffs; sure he was leaving marks on his wrists.  
““Voy a hacer que te vengas sin siquiera tocarte, querido,”,” Carlos demurred.  
“Goddamnit, Carlos, please-“ Cecil whined, writhing beneath Carlos.  
“Beg for it, querido,” taunted Carlos, enjoying seeing Cecil so needy.  
“Please Carlos, I need you inside me, I need your body slamming into mine, god, please Carlos baby, I’m so hard for you it hurts-“ Cecil gasped out, looking as though he was in pain. Carlos smiled. He slunk down to Cecil’s throbbing cock, and gave the underside a long, slow lick. That was all Cecil needed. He screamed, cumming all over Carlos’ face and beautiful, perfect hair.  
Carlos quickly unlocked the handcuffs. Cecil lunged at the scientist, whipping off his t shirt. Carlos let Cecil push him down onto his back. Cecil began sucking on the skin around his nipples, stomach and hips. It felt amazing, harder and more arousing than Carlos remembered hickeys being.  
“I- fucking- hate- you,” Cecil gasped, punching Carlos in the chest on every word. “I- am- going- to- destroy- you,” he continued, sucking hickeys all over his scientist.  
““Definitivamente me debes destruir, querido,” Carlos growled, balling the sheets of the bed in his fists. Cecil continued to suck on his torso, using his hands to dig tracks on Carlos’ back. Carlos let out a whine. He loved teasing Cecil, and now he was on the brink. Cecil had stopped sucking hickeys on his chest and took Carlos into his mouth roughly. Cecil was sloppy with his blowjobs, and it drove Carlos crazy.  
“Por favor,” he gasped as Cecil took him all the way into his throat. “Por favor, solo dejame-“  
Cecil smiled around Carlos’ dripping cock, and moaned so Carlos could feel the vibrations.  
“Madre de Dios, Cecil,” Carlos moaned. He could vaguely feel blood oozing out of the claw marks on his back, but he didn’t care, Cecil was too good with his mouth, and he wasn’t talking about the damn radio.  
“Aaah, aah, Cecil, fuck-“ Carlos screamed, bucking up into Cecil’s mouth. Cecil roughly pulled off, and as Carlos started to cum, he left a deep bite mark on his ribcage. The release with the pain was incredible.  
They lay there together for a few moments, breathing heavily.  
“Sorry I got off before we could have sex,” Carlos apologized.  
“You’re not off the hook yet, babe,” Cecil taunted, kissing his neck. “We’ve got all weekend.”  
Carlos gave Cecil another wicked grin. “Lo que tú digas, hermoso, perfecto, Cecil."


End file.
